


The Kept

by Bonster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Extra Treat, Fucking Machines, M/M, Marking, Non-Consensual, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spoils of War, War Trophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: Warlords were few and far between in this day and age, luckily, but where they were, they kept traditions. Traditions like debasing the heir of the conquered land and claiming them as property.





	The Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinning_yarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_yarns/gifts).



Prince Ryland, son and heir of the late King of Morruway, walked confidently and stoically towards his future. A future that promised grim and bleak fortune, but at least it was a future. His brown eyes slightly narrowed and his chin lifted, he walked with all the grace he had been taught. It was the least he could do to honor his fallen father and their kingdom.

The world had had wars for all of history. Warlords were few and far between in this day and age, luckily, but where they were, they kept traditions. Traditions like debasing the heir of the conquered land and claiming them as property. Something about finder's keepers or something. They had explained it while he knelt beside his father's body. The words, except for 'you can live', didn't matter and traveled past him as a cold breeze.

Ryland would respect their traditions. What choice did he have?

As he entered the familiar throne room, though the light was dim, he saw various sycophant nobles--traitors and cowards in Ryland's opinion. They were standing excitedly or stretched comfortably upon luxurious cushions. They were here for the supposed humiliation of their former prince. He held nothing but contempt for them and dismissed them from his mind.

He turned his attention to the throne. There were torches illuminating either side of it, instead of candles as for the rest of the room. The shadowed but still ornate golds and reds of his father's former seat were further marred by the person who relaxed upon it.

There sat Usurin, Conquerer of the Seven Isles and now Morruway, who grinned as he saw Ryland. Usurin stood. His face had a touch of hunger to it.

Usurin was a surprisingly handsome man. There was a fire and a smugness to the warlord that, had he not been the man who murdered his father, Ryland would have found quite appealing.

Ryland's face remained as blank as possible. He straightened his posture to near pain. He would give only what he decided and nothing more.

"Prince Ryland! Good, good. Now we can begin." Usurin approached Ryland. He walked right into his space and bent his head slightly to whisper into Ryland's ear, "Time to make you mine." The voice was smooth and deep.

Ryland did not flinch or waiver, though he did swallow a build-up of saliva. He did not acknowledge it as a gulp.

Usurin clapped his hands twice together. "The machine!"

Servants Ryland had never seen rushed out from the curtained sides of the room. They were carrying various woods, metals, and ropes. They also brought a thick pad. Ryland watched curiously as they put it all together. He remained bemused even as Usurin did the final touches.

The warlord turned to Ryland. His countenance took on solemnity, though there was still that hunger in his eyes and the upturn of his mouth. "Prince Ryland, you shall be forthwith Ryland. All would take your title, but some even your name. I have no interest in that. My succor is the throne and what's under your robes. I shall keep you, and you shall be kept. Now, if you please." Usurin motioned to Ryland's robes.

Ryland's robes were of the finest silk and embroidered with symbols of Murroway history. Shedding them indicated to the court and the world that the old Murroway was no more, that he was no more. He would be bent and swayed to his Keeper's will. It was a large price to pay, but breath and waking were priceless.

He untied the simple knots and let it all fall away. He looked at the robes at his feet, a last goodbye. He looked to Usurin, waited.

Usurin's gaze swept Ryland's body and seemed pleased. He reached for Ryland's hand. "The Keeper Ceremony now begins."

They went to the machine.

Usurin's presence was magnetic and raw. Ryland struggled against his sway.

Usurin gently instructed Ryland to kneel in front of the machine, which Ryland did. The heavy padding was a balm to his knees. He leaned forward as his arms were tied to jutting parallel pieces of wood. He felt exposed and, upon seeing it, a little worried about the smooth leather-covered phallus behind him. He'd had fingers, but never something like that. His ass was perilously close to it.

"Relax," Usurin said softly. "I'll make you feel good."

Ryland licked his lips. He wanted none of this, but he somehow did not doubt those honeyed words.

"But first, the hard part. My mark."

Usurin knelt before Ryland, and taking a pouch from his belt, opened it and spread some powder upon Ryland's chest. Usurin chanted, and the powder lit on fire.

Ryland struggled against the pain. He refused to scream, though the sear was tremendous. When it finally abated, he looked down. On his breast over his heart there was a highly stylized letter U. He glanced a questioning look to Usurin.

"My mark. You're mine, my dear Ryland." Usurin smiled a predatory but delighted smile. "I am your Keeper until the end of your days."

Ryland wanted to protest, though he had already accepted this fate. He opened his mouth to at least perfunctorily do so, but a... sensation began. His limbs were slowly relaxing. The feel of the restraints on his arms was becoming... erotic. His cock started to fill. He keened as _need_ swept through him. "What..."

Usurin ran a hand over Ryland's face. "The mark is not without its pleasures. Satiation is our bond now." Usurin's hands quickly swept Ryland's shoulders before the warlord stood and shed his clothing.

Ryland's only thoughts were of his need, and the thrill of Usurin's fingers. His hips thrust forward, seeking, though they only hit hair. Surprising himself, he whispered, "Please."

Usurin knelt beside him. "Oh, you are so sweet." His battle-patterned hands swept over Ryland's back and further down to the tense cheeks and seeking hips. They gave a squeeze before they left.

Ryland whined.

Usurin chuckled. "So eager. But you must be prepared. Thoroughly." A servant brought a bowl, and Usurin dipped his fingers in it. "Are you ready, my Ryland?"

Ryland panted as he squirmed to try to find anything to again set off the electricity along his nerves. The restraints on his arms were well and good, but he wanted flesh and heat, not wood and rope. "Yes, please." Instinct had him add, "Keeper."

Usurin's breath quickened. "Good, very good." His hands spread the lubricant down Ryland's crack, fingers sliding to the waiting hole. He massaged around it, as his prize moaned.

Ryland was undone as Usurin pressed a finger inside him. Gods, he'd never wanted it more. He craved each sensation. He pushed back onto the finger, desperately wanting to start a rhythm.

Usurin allowed it for nearly a minute, before taking his finger out. "Uh uh, my Ryland. You are mine, and you are here for me." He raked fingernails against Ryland's butt cheeks where delicious red stripes formed.

A drop leaked from Ryland's cock. It needed attention if his ass wasn't getting it. He whined again. "Please, please. Touch me. Touch my cock. _Touch me_."

Usurin nipped his shoulder. "Thank you for asking nicely." His fingers reached for Ryland's cock, slid along it once, but not nearly long enough, and Ryland strained hard against his bindings. Usurin moved back to stretching his sweet Kept. Two fingers this time, and not as tight as he would have thought. His Ryland was nearly ready. How exquisite it would be to make him wait. Usurin made a promise to himself that he would get a fist in him before they moved on to the machine. He got up to four, though, before he needed that begging mouth on his own cock. Usurin stood and grabbed the lever for the machine. He stood before Ryland. "Ryland, it's time."

"Yes," Ryland said, not knowing what it was time for, only that _yes_.

"Press yourself back. Accept the phallus and then you can accept my cock," Usurin said.

Ryland scrambled even through his bonds, though he'd rather Usurin's cock now. His reached his ass toward the phallus. If Usurin wanted this, maybe it would be pleasing. Everything else had been. He'd feel shame or other negative emotions later. For now he _needed_. 

Usurin pulled down on the lever, and the phallus breached Ryland. 

It was slightly large, but he was stretched and ready. Gods be damned, he was ready. He moaned, then looked up to Usurin, "Please, Keeper." Ryland's mouth was open and panting.

Usurin licked his lips, nodded. He raised the lever, then as he pulled it, and the phallus again entered Ryland, Usurin stuck his cock in that sensual mouth.

Both men groaned with pleasure.

Ryland sucked as his entire body's nerves sang. He relaxed his throat and moaned around the heavy cock in his mouth, and he pushed back into the phallus that thrusted into his hole.

Usurin upped the pace of both the lever and his thrusts into Ryland's mouth. His Kept was delightfully wanton. He had no real wish to finish, but it was building so fast. And there would always be later. Always.

He came in Ryland's mouth, choking the man with his seed. Ryland swallowed what he could and whimpered. Usurin knelt down, holding the lever so that the phallus stayed pressed inside the Kept. With his free hand he grabbed Ryland's cock and stroked him, hard and then soft. 

Ryland came with a yell. He shuddered as the phallus remained in him, and he couldn't get away from it. He was oversensitive from so much pleasure. He leaned his body towards Usurin in a plea.

Panting as he knelt before Ryland, Usurin let go of the lever. The phallus moved backward with a slight pop.

Servants undid the restaints and Ryland collapsed onto the pad.

Usurin petted his Kept's head. He looked around the room, satisfaction and pride evident. "The ceremony is complete."


End file.
